


Будь этот мир устроен иначе

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Normal Life, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Взгляд на мир "Этюда" глазами Уотсона, короткая зарисовка.Расчленение трупов, деление шогготов на части, одинокий тентакль, вольные трактовки Лавкрафта.
Kudos: 1





	Будь этот мир устроен иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.
> 
> Выложено 25 октября 2013.

Мой друг — хороший химик. Будь этот мир устроен иначе, он издавал бы свои научные работы, выступал на конференциях перед высоколобыми учеными мужами, имел славу и почет, по праву причитающиеся ему. Но результаты его экспериментов никогда не будут опубликованы. Его записям, сделанным четким острым почерком, которые он исправно и кропотливо ведет уже много лет, суждено храниться в тайниках, суждено передаваться из рук в руки «надежными людьми» по темным закоулкам. Возможно, когда-нибудь наш мир изменится, и тогда — о, я не сомневаюсь! — он наконец получит все то, чего давно заслуживает и что ему не суждено обрести при жизни. Я трезво смотрю на вещи, хотя мой друг порой сомневается на этот счет, и знаю, что до самой смерти нас ждет лишь участь изгоев. Но верю, как бы тяжело иногда это ни было, что наши труды не пропадут зря, и рано или поздно все станет по-другому.

— Когда-нибудь вам поставят памятник, Холмс, — говорю я, сидя в кресле и наблюдая за тем, как он доливает что-то синее в пробирку с зеленой слизью и хмурится, вновь недовольный результатом.

— Вы чрезмерно романтичны, друг мой, — вздыхает он, отставляя пробирку в сторону и берясь за следующую.

— Возможно, весьма возможно, — я тоже вздыхаю, качаю головой. Смысл его манипуляций понятен мне лишь отчасти, однако наблюдать за тем, как Холмс работает — процесс сродни созерцанию картин в галерее, высшее эстетическое наслаждение. — Но в данном случае я прав, и не спорьте со мной. Героям ставят памятники, Холмс. Когда приходит время.

Он ничего не говорит в ответ, лишь снова вздыхает, сосредоточенно смешивает серый порошок с желтой жидкостью, мгновенно окрашивающейся в синий цвет, опять осторожно, по каплям, из пипетки доливает ее в пробирку со слизью — и его внимательный умный взгляд загорается восторгом. Слизь в пробирке чернеет, похожие на сажу хлопья оседают на дно. 

— Идемте, Уотсон! Идемте скорее в подвал! 

Мой друг сейчас похож на гончую собаку, взявшую след. Еще минуту назад спокойный и сосредоточенный, теперь он едва не дрожит от нервного возбуждения и переполняющего его энтузиазма. Я не в силах ему сопротивляться в такие минуты, никогда не мог. Порой мне кажется, что я ввязался во все это лишь потому, что он с первой встречи и навсегда заразил меня своим внутренним огнем. Я знаю, прекрасно знаю, ради чего мы выбрали такой путь, но более чем уверен, что, не будь Холмса, у меня никогда не хватило бы ни смелости, ни сил. 

Я — хороший врач. Будь этот мир устроен иначе, я бы купил себе врачебную практику в Лондоне или в тихом городишке к западу от побережья. Женился бы, завел пару детишек. Выписывал порошки от головной боли и мази от радикулита, а по пятницам играл в бридж. Но этого никогда не случится. 

Я спускаюсь в подвал заброшенного дома посреди дартмурских болот, где мы вот уже месяц ставим очередной эксперимент, и утешаю себя тем, что мне, возможно, тоже поставят памятник. Мое изваяние будет сидеть на постаменте рядом с Холмсом и смотреть на него преданным взглядом. У меня нет ничего, кроме искренней преданности и навыков хирурга. Слава богу, мой друг считает, что этого более чем достаточно.

В подвале пахнет мертвецкой. Душным и сладковатым запахом гниющих человеческих тел. Мы вынуждены кормить тварь человеческим мясом, чтобы она не сожрала нас. Я добываю трупы бездомных бродяг, которые никому не были нужны при жизни, а после смерти и подавно. Я знаю, что это необходимо, и все же каждый раз вздрагиваю от того, что мне приходится скармливать людей твари. Раз в три дня я, словно мясник, рублю на части мертвые тела, а потом гляжу, как руки, ноги, части торса с чавканьем исчезают в ненасытных ртах, усеянных острыми блестящими зубами. Я никогда не отворачиваюсь: это помогает не забывать, ради чего мы здесь.

Сейчас ее снова надо будет покормить, чтобы безопасно продолжить эксперимент. Я надеваю мясницкий фартук, заляпанный бурыми пятнами, и беру в руки ведро, в котором лежат голова и рука и плещется жутко воняющая бурая кровь. Холмс тоже надевает фартук и берет топор.

— Кормите те, что справа, Уотсон. Пока она занята, я отрублю от нее кусок.

Покуда тварь с отвратительным хлюпаньем пережевывает куски бедняги, три дня назад умершего от лихорадки, Холмс рубит вытянувшееся в его сторону бородавчатое щупальце. На фартук и пол брызжет зеленая слизь. Он выбрал тварь не случайно: ему нужна живая ткань. Разрубленная тварь не умирает. Если оставить щупальце на несколько часов, на нем вырастет новый зубастый рот. Я не отворачиваюсь.

Потом мы поднимаемся обратно наверх, с отрубленным щупальцем, сочащимся изумрудно-зеленым, в большом тазу. Когда Холмс выливает на него свое синее вещество, оно корчится и мерзко визжит уже начавшим прорезаться на поверхности новым ртом. А потом превращается в гору черной сажи. И я не могу сдержать торжествующей улыбки — такой же, какая играет сейчас на губах моего друга.

— Завтра все закончится, Уотсон, — говорит он. — Мы пойдем в подвал и убьем ее, а после уедем.

Я вздыхаю и смеюсь нервным, неестественным смехом. Тогда на мое плечо твердо и успокаивающе ложится узкая ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами. Я чувствую облегчение. В одиночку я никогда не смог бы справиться. Но сейчас, темной ночью в заброшенном доме, я вдруг думаю, что, возможно, и Холмс тоже. Кто-то должен быть рядом, всегда должен быть рядом…

Потом мы сидим у камина, курим и пьем горячий грог. В доме тихо, звуки из подвала не доносятся сюда, на третий этаж, тишину нарушает лишь потрескивание горящих поленьев. Я успокоенно смотрю на клубы дыма, уплывающие из трубки моего друга куда-то под потолок и растворяющиеся в молчаливой темноте, и представляю себе, что мир устроен совсем иначе.

Мы сидим в уютной квартирке где-нибудь в центре Лондона, экономка — у нас наверняка была бы экономка, милая и приветливая женщина — покончила с дневными делами и ушла спать. Я — врач с солидной практикой, а Холмс… возможно, он стал бы детективом, распутывающим сложные преступления. С его острым умом и беспокойной натурой это вполне подходящий род занятий. Мы сидим в молчании, радость которого доступна лишь двум людям, глубоко и давно понимающим друг друга. И нас не заботит ничего, кроме совершенно обычного убийства жены ревнивым мужем или ограбления богатого особняка. Какой дивной и беззаботной могла бы стать наша жизнь, будь этот мир устроен иначе!


End file.
